<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compter jusqu'à quatre by Amaeliss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765846">Compter jusqu'à quatre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaeliss/pseuds/Amaeliss'>Amaeliss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Grantaire, Enjolras/Grantaire-centric, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:49:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaeliss/pseuds/Amaeliss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire et Enjolras, et leurs premières rencontres.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Compter jusqu'à quatre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ouais je publie beaucoup ces temps-ci, j'ai fouillé dans mon disque dur xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu, il était à la fac. Des lourdes boucles blondes, un nez retroussé, l'esquisse d’une moue boudeuse, était tout ce qu'il percevait depuis le pilier où il s'était appuyé en attendant Bahorel. Il s’était forcé à détourner le regard, on ne fixe pas les gens comme ça, et à se concentrer sur le flot d'élèves qui sortait de la salle. Son ami était arrivé et l'avait chopé dans un câlin. En se dirigeant avec lui vers la sortie, il avait jeté un oeil à l’endroit où s’était tenu le blond, mais il avait disparu.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
La deuxième fois que Grantaire vit ce garçon, il était bourré. Ses souvenirs étaient flous et il ne réalisa pas que c'était le même mec. Non, il avait croisé un regard bleu vif étonnamment sérieux et lâché à haute voix :<br/>
- Il est trop canon…<br/>
Le rire de Bossuet lui avait fait comprendre qu'il l'avait entendu et Grantaire sentit ses joues chauffer. Il avala un shot qui traînait sur le comptoir pour faire diversion et se prit une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête par Eponine.<br/>
- C'était le mien !<br/>
Il lui fit les yeux doux, elle éclata de rire et ils allèrent danser, parce qu'il y avait du Years &amp; Years et que ce groupe, sérieux, c'était toute leur vie.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Le lendemain, il ne revit pas le garçon, mais il apprit qui il était. Enfin, il commença par se réveiller avec un mal de tête tenace et par prendre une aspirine, puis échouer à la table du petit dej en empêchant Bossuet de mettre du sel dans son café.<br/>
Ensuite il alla travailler au bistrot et vit Bahorel débarquer au milieu de la matinée, comme tous les vendredis. En buvant son café appuyé au comptoir, le plus grand lâcha comme si de rien n'était :<br/>
- Bossuet m'a dit que t'avais un crush sur Enjolras ?<br/>
- Enjolras ?<br/>
- Le blond vénère, à la fête.<br/>
Il fronça les sourcils, puis ça lui revint.<br/>
- Lui ? C'est pas un crush, je le connais même pas.<br/>
- Ouais, peu importe. J'ai fait mes recherches, c'est un pote de Courf.<br/>
- Mec, tout le monde est un pote de Courf. Je serais pas étonné qu'Elizabeth II le suive sur insta.<br/>
Bahorel rit avant d'expliquer :<br/>
- Un pote proche, un ami, même. Apparemment ils se connaissent depuis le lycée.<br/>
- Je vois. Ravi de l'apprendre.<br/>
- Oui, tu es ravi, pas la peine d'être ironique.<br/>
Grantaire avait trop de travail et pas assez de caféine pour vraiment s'intéresser à l'information, mais il la nota quand même dans un coin de son esprit.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
- Des modèles masculins ?<br/>
- Ouais. Tu connais bien quelqu'un, non ? Le nôtre s'est barré quand le prof a rompu avec lui.<br/>
Courfeyrac ne relève pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Il connaît quelques personnes, mais aucune n'a le temps, l'assurance ou l'envie. Finalement, il questionne :<br/>
- C'est du nu ?<br/>
- Hein ? Nan ! À la rigueur torse nu mais c'est rare… J'aurais précisé.<br/>
Courfeyrac hoche la tête avec un sourire en coin qui annonce soit un plan de génie soit une catastrophe.<br/>
- J'ai cours, mais je te recontacte. J'ai peut-être une idée !<br/>
Il a définitivement une idée, songe Grantaire, sans savoir qu'il va revoir le blond pour la troisième fois.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Il a attaché ses cheveux en chignon et ça dégage son visage à la fois enfantin et délicat. Ses yeux beaucoup trop bleus sont curieux et il est nettement plus grand que R, ce que ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué la fois précédente. Il est plus fin, également.<br/>
- Courfeyrac m'a dit que tu cherchais un modèle…<br/>
- Oh, c'est pour les cours. Tu veux vraiment…?<br/>
Enjolras hausse les épaules.<br/>
- J'ai du temps libre et c'est rémunéré.<br/>
Ah. Logique. Grantaire passe à autre chose et lui fait signe de le suivre.<br/>
- Faut voir ça avec le prof, Apollon, je suis pas gestionnaire.<br/>
- Apollon ?<br/>
Grantaire est ravi de lui tourner le dos, parce qu'il rougit. Sa manie de surnommer les gens sans réfléchir.<br/>
- Tu préfère Enjy ?<br/>
- Non.<br/>
C'est dit avec une certitude et une franchise telle que le brun manque d'éclater de rire. Il le conduit au bureau du professeur, lui fait un signe d'au revoir maladroit et s'éloigne.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Quand il le voit s'asseoir en tailleur sur l'estrade, au cours suivant, ses boucles roulant sur ses épaules, il a du mal à décrocher son regard. Et peut-être, peut-être, a-t-il un début de crush sur Enjolras. Pas qu'il l'admettrait à ses traîtres d'amis. Tout en échafaudant des plans de vengeance, Grantaire prend un fusain entre ses doigts et commence à dessiner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>